


I Don’t Know Me Like You Do

by thethickofit



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Oblivious Shane Madej, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23785384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thethickofit/pseuds/thethickofit
Summary: Ryan calls him a freak and a maniac and a psychopath and Shane just laughs at him, stares into the eyes of a possessed doll, and tells it to go fuck itself, wanders deep into the depths of an abandoned mine alone until he can’t tell if he’s going forwards or backward.Eat my heart.He dares anyone that will listen.(or, the one where they’re basically dating but Shane’s too oblivious to even realize that Ryan likes him back)
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 12
Kudos: 213





	I Don’t Know Me Like You Do

**Author's Note:**

> Aka a fic where Shane isn’t afraid of ghosts but is terrified of talking about his feelings

When Shane falls in love, he falls in love slowly.

He doesn’t even realize it’s happening when, the first time they shoot a scene together, Shane is struck by Ryan’s bright smile and even brighter eyes, and he almost forgets to say his own name when he’s told to introduce himself.

Ryan narrates with conviction, carried by undertones of only the slightest bit of uncertainty that this whole show might crash and burn, that all of his efforts to get it off the ground were for naught. 

Shane likes it, surprisingly, all of it, even though he usually brushes aside stories about the paranormal. It’s all malarkey, he secretly thinks, but they get along well, and Ryan seems to like his dumb jokes.

And so Shane decides to play along.

And soon enough _Unsolved_ takes off and Ryan’s always just _there_ always making fun of him and always asks to collaborate on projects or if he wants to go watch a shitty horror movie at The Grove with him because no one else will.

So Shane says yes. He always says yes. 

And suddenly they’re best friends, and they work together and travel across the country together and hunt ghosts together. They get shitty fast food and alcohol late at night and they get coffee before work and dinner after. Ryan always tells him that his palette is horrendous, but Shane insists that he doesn’t have the time to worry about such a thing.

♔

Ryan calls him a freak and a maniac and a psychopath and Shane just laughs at him, stares into the eyes of a possessed doll and tells it to go fuck itself, wanders deep into the depths of an abandoned mine alone until he can’t tell if he’s going forwards or backward.

 _Eat my heart._ He dares anyone that will listen.

The spirit box says his name three times like a mantra, _Shane Shane Shane_ , and yet he’s more concerned about the fact that Ryan looks like he’s about to pass out in the middle of the room than the spectre.

Flashlights flicker off and on at his command and it never changes, the way that Ryan looks at him like he’s crazy, because maybe he _is_ crazy. Maybe he just can’t help it. It's the _kaboom_ spark that runs down his spine whenever Ryan's around, the full-body strike that must feel like a possession.

Shane’s cursed, it seems, but he refuses to believe in any of it. He’s so damn stubborn and cocky and Ryan The Believer sticks by him the whole damn time because at this point their lives are already too intertwined in one another to remember a time when it was any different.

And maybe that’s why he’s gotten a lot bolder over the years, a lot more reckless, taunting ghosts to haunt him, to hurt him. Maybe, just maybe, if he can convince the world that he’s not scared, it might just very well come true.

They spend the night sleeping in the living room of a haunted house but they mostly just talk. Because Ryan’s mind can’t turn off when it’s filled with uncertainty. Because Shane doesn’t know what to do when there’s empty air between them.

He wants to say it, in the moments where there’s silence. To let out a confession of some sort, because he knows he’ll have to, one day, but he never does, because it’s not the supernatural that scares him. 

♔

They’re doing a midnight investigation at Battery Point when all of a sudden Ryan slips his free hand into Shane’s as if it belongs there. He gives it a tight squeeze, smiles when he sees Shane’s flustered face.

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost," Ryan laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> it's 3am right now so please let me know if there are any typos that need fixin


End file.
